gizmofandomcom-20200214-history
Warrlaria Sarsacassa
Appearance Some would consider her a freak, since the extra eye on her forehead is rather unusual for an elf to possess. It’s also not normal, beyond being one too many, and located in the wrong place. This eye is larger than the other two, tends to glow blue, and odd images often reflect from her retina (it’s like looking into a really creepy mirror). Otherwise, Warra is one of the Ansari; pale, yellow glowing bits, and pointy ears. Although, perhaps she’s one of the better looking examples of this elven tribe. Due to her frequent sorcery, her once golden blonde hair has faded to be as white as snow; though her skin is still wrinkle free, and her tall, slender body, is quite physically fit. The yellow glow of her Ansari body turns blue when she’s channeling energy for her sorcery. At least, that’s how Warra was, and perhaps may be again. Now she’s a spirit imprisoned inside a golden glowing Juxite Crystal, which has been fashioned into a necklace. Her body is still intact, so there’s a chance that her spirit will be returned to it. How she appears inside the crystal is currently unknown. Personality Warra, as she prefers to be called, is selfish, in a rather innocent, childish sort of way. She does care about her people, but her desire to see the world, and experience all of its wonders, eclipses the bond she shares with her fellow Ansari. There is an ambitious and envious side of her that compels her to constantly seek to be exceptional, and acquire what she desires. This is likely due to her unusual mutation, which has always given her a feeling of being special, and entitled to more than those around her. She consorts with demons, dabbles in dark arts, and goes to extreme lengths for power. Yet, she is friendly, and kind, to those who don’t try to harm her or seize her belongings. She possesses a strong sense of loyalty, which compels her to defend those she cares for, no matter the odds. When forced into battle, she is ruthless, and brave. Skills and Abilities Tribal: An Ansari elf knows how to survive in the wilderness, at least, better than some. The knowledge Warra acquired from her tribe has been greatly expanded from her travels across the world, so she’s fairly familiar with what it takes to live outside of the protections provided by modern civilization. Dealing with potentially lethal dangers, overcoming various difficult problems, and enduring extreme suffering to achieve goals is something she’s greatly accustomed to. In other words, she’s tough, cunning, and adaptive. Also, she knows how to use primitive weapons; such as knives, spears, and bows, quite well. Different: Warra possesses an odd mutation, granting her a third eye, among other things that aren’t visible to ordinary sight. This extra eye has the ability to see the flow of Ley Lines, the structure of spells and enchantments, as well as beings typically invisible to the naked eye, among other things. Her Juice sense is also much stronger than is usual for a Magician of any sort. For example, she can sense powerful Immortals from miles away or even locate Ley Shards. Also, she can often hear what is being said from the other side of the barrier—in the Beyond. There are few like her, but she’s not the only person in Aneos with abilities like this, also these sorts of traits are not uncommon in monsters, and all of the higher classes of Immortals possess an equal or greater affinity for Juice. Spectral Warrior: Warra uses a brand of sorcery that’s rather unusual. Most spells turn Juice into a force of nature, such as lighting or fire. Many others use that Juice to alter the physical properties of an object, such as sealing a wound, turning flesh to stone, or providing supernatural sharpness to a blade. This is not how Warra typically uses her magic. Instead, she weaponizes Juice directly; creating weapons—such as spears and blades—of pure blue energy. This also can be used defensively, creating shields and armor, though this technique is too strenuous for her maintain for very long, so Warra is unable to use it for constant protection. This spectral equipment Warra is able to create has some very useful properties. It can’t be destroyed by mundane means, and can pass through most objects at the wielder’s will. She tends to teleport around the battlefield, throwing spears of energy, blocking with shields of it, and stabbing people in the back, after walking through walls. Due to her abilities, Warra is very dangerous, but her extreme reliance on channeling Juice in combat drains her stamina quickly, leaving her vulnerable if she doesn’t pace herself properly. The Apprentice: Despite, what he claimed, Nicholas Felstein was not the world’s most powerful sorcerer, but he was certainly powerful enough that many people believed him. Many feared and envied him for the secrets he knew. He taught Warra his techniques, and now she knows everything he did. These include spells such as the dreaded “Flame of the Eternal Pit”, the terrifying “Void Portal”, the devastating “Doom Bomb”, and the mysterious “Curse of Reality”. Such knowledge in the hands of somebody so young would in most cases be considered dangerous, to the wielder just as much as everyone around them, and there seems to be little to suggest that Warra has the experience to use these abilities with the same precision as Nicholas did. Power Source: Nicholas Felstein gave Warra an almost priceless gift—a single Ley Shard. Most sorcerers would only consider it a useful source of magical fuel when outside of a suitable Ley Line, but this object is much more than that. Thanks to some tinkering done by Nicholas Felstein, this Shard has been “fixed”. What does that mean? Well, it serves many of the same functions as it did while part of the Ley Crystal, although at nowhere even close to the same scale as the entire intact artifact. This Shard can magnify, absorb, store, or act as a conduit for spells. These functions are triggered by detecting changes in the wielder’s life-force, which indicates their will to the artifact. Here is a brief explanation of what those functions actually do. Spells can be cast into the Shard, which will magnify them as they pass through it. Aim a fireball into the Shard, and a bigger, hotter one will come out the other side. It will also absorb hostile spells that come into direct contact with it—if the wielder wishes it. Not only that, but the user might decide to charge the Ley Shard with their own spells, while in contact with a Ley Line, so that it’s full of plenty of Juice while outside of one. The ability to store a spell takes advantage of the same concept, but merely takes the spell and saves it for later, rather than simply converting it to raw Juice. Due to the Shard’s size, it can only store a very limited amount of spells at a time. More powerful spells will take up more space, of course. The final purpose of the Shard is as a conduit, which is quite possibly the most significant, and can be used by any Mortal who holds the Shard—no matter if they’re a Magician or not. The raw Juice inside of the Ley Shard can be channeled directly from it, into spells, which function identically to sorcery. This only allows for very small, imprecise spells, due to the meager size of the Shard, but is still quite a boon for anyone who can’t do any sorcery at all. It still has value to sorcerers, because it allows them to not burn away their life-force with frequent use of low energy spells. More powerful spells still require the sorcerer to channel the energy through themselves, of course. Unknown Entity: Warra is dead. Her ghost currently inhabits a Juxite Cyrstal. The exact capabilities of this spirit are a mystery, although she has demonstrated that she still can perform sorcery. Background They all said Warra was blessed by the Scribe. Anyone with basic knowledge of Juice mutation would realize this was not the case, but as a child, Warra was not aware of how the world worked. In fact, she’d only received that label because of the extreme ignorance of the adult Ansari—due to their isolation, and religious fanaticism. Her parents treated her like a special snowflake, and she believed she was one, because none of the other Ansari dared to treat her as a normal child. This caused her to develop into a person who was very assertive with her desires, confident with who she was, but isolated from her fellow Ansari. Due to viewing herself as better than the rest of her tribe, it was very easy for her to consider herself not one of them. Her real peers—those she could develop the strongest bonds with—were beings that only she was aware of, such as Wraiths and Phantoms. Through the guidance of Immortal beings typically invisible to the average Mortal, Warra developed a talent for a very narrow set of spells; including teleporting, phasing through objects, becoming invisible, and summoning spectral arms and armor. These creatures either didn’t understand or care that Warra was merely a child, so they agreed to her to request to be taught how to fight. She learned how to become invisible, and how to kill. This all occurred without the knowledge of the adult Ansari. They just assumed she spent all of that time alone in the woods playing, or having a relaxing stroll. None of them had any clue that her belief in their supposed god was fading as well. The spectral beings Warra associated with were far more informed about Aneos than her Ansari kin, and her conversation with these creatures made her aware of the world that existed beyond Vazana Valley. She yearned to see it for herself. So, once she became an adult, Warra proved herself as a warrior, so that she could accompany the Juxite caravan to Kan Lodar, as a bodyguard. Within the great Dwarven city, the young elf met Nicholas Felstein. She found his power and confidence attractive, and he felt similar about her, so the two began a romantic relationship. There was nothing much of interest waiting for Warra back in Vazana Valley, so she decided to accompany Nicholas on his quest for the Ley Shards. This lasted for a few years, but they eventually parted ways. Nicholas had more urgent business to deal with, and Warra was fine with being able to set her own agenda. She saw the world, and lived the life she felt she deserved. There were no regrets. Although they were no longer in constant contact, Warra and Nicholas exchanged messages, occasionally visited each other, and were still intimate (although no longer exclusively so). Eventually, Nicholas Felstein ended up getting arrested. He was thrown in Shaldred Prison, which he quickly escaped. Afterwards, he decided to resume his quest for the Shards, with the assistance of his former cellmate (of only a few hours), Aladreu Kazari Everwood, who was traveling under the alias of Elthian Maraduce. During this time, Warra did not hear from Nicholas, until he made a stop in Kan Lodar, not long after the Day of Gems, so that he could purchase some Juxite. Warra happened to be nearby, so that she could visit her fellow Ansari while they were still in the area. The two stumbled into each other, and were thrilled to be back together. They decided to postpone their plans, so that they could share a nice romantic vacation together. “Elthian” never met Warra. While he was certainly thrilled that Nicholas had decided to halt his search for a few months, “Elthian” had no intention of spending any of that time with his traveling companion. The half elf spent that time relaxing, doing things he enjoyed, in a civilized environment, while being around people that he didn’t consider unpleasant. Nicholas loved Warra, but eventually, it was time for him to get back to work. Warra could not come with him, because she was busy doing things that only Toon needs to know. So, Nicholas decided search for the Shards in Vazana Valley with “Elthian”, mostly as an excuse to see Warra’s home, meet her kin, and experience her culture. Partly though, he wanted to arrange for some sweet deals for Juxite, which he did. No Shards were found, but Nicholas kept in contact with the Ansari, occasionally visiting them, and assisting them with the Juxite trade. Until his eventual death in battle against Baron Blackwood. You might be asking yourself, well that’s all nice, but what was Warra doing during that time? Well, she was doing things relevant to the plot of one or more future chapters. The most I can say is that Warra shared a close bond with Nicholas until he met his end. Now it’s about time for the Day of Gems, and Warra has returned to her homeland. Why? Well, she would probably claim to her kin that she merely wanted to see them. At least, that’s what she’d say if anyone had actually noticed her arriving in the aftermath of Genevieve Mojave’s attack that is. In truth, she’d mostly come because of the Juxite, but seeing her people in danger has convinced her to change her priorities. She was going to help save her people, or die trying! And she did die. Now her spirit is inside of a rock, being worn around the neck of a golem. Category:Player Characters Category:Sorcerers Category:Ansari